Fény
by timii95
Summary: Naruto egy küldetés során életét vesztette. E hír Sasukén ejtette a legmélyebb sebet. Az Uchiha képtelen volt túllépni csapattársa halálán, így végül egy elkeseredett lépésre szánta rá magát… Ez az első olyan befejezett történetem, ami feltöltésre ítéltetett. Elég egyszerű, de gondoltam, megosztom, hátha valakinek tetszik.


Fájdalom. Elviselhetetlen kín. Mintha valami szétmarná a lelkemet. A szívemben szétterjedő sötétség lassan elárasztotta az egész testem. Naruto itt hagyott. Meghalt. Nincs többé. Az az idióta… Miért vállalt el egy olyan küldetést, amiben a túlélési esélyei elenyészően alacsonyak voltak? Miért?!

Kétségbeesetten megráztam a fejem. Sötét hajamba belekapott a szél, én pedig a távoli hegyeken tekintettem végig. Komor kőtömegek, melyeket sűrű ködfátyol választ el környezetüktől. Én is ilyen voltam. Mióta megölték, azaz a saját bátyám megölte az Uchiha klánt, mindenkit eltaszítottam magamtól. Hallgatásba burkolózva, egy rideg álarc mögül vizsgáltam a külvilágot, próbáltam mindent magamba szívni, ami erősít, és különösebb érzelmek nélkül túlélni, hogy beteljesíthessem a bosszúmat. De egyszer csak megjelent Ő. Aranyszőke haj, vidám, zafírkék szempár, idióta vigyor és magával ragadó kisugárzás – akármennyire is ki akartam zárni, végül mégis bejutott az álarcom mögé. Uzumaki Naruto. Az egyetlen a világon, akiért az életem adtam volna. De most már mindegy. Többé a bosszúm sem érdekel már, pedig eddig csak azért éltem, hogy teljesíthessem. De mit érnék vele? Ha meg is ölném a bátyám, továbbra sem tudnék nyugodtan aludni, hisz a dobe emléke kísértene minden éjjel... És minden nappal.

Éreztem, amint a szemem valami nedves hagyja el. A francba. Agresszíven letöröltem a könnycseppet és tettem pár lépést előre. A háztető széle vészesen közeledett, de engem nem érdekelt.  
A szél egyre erősebben süvített el mellettem. Vihar lesz. Most már a távoli hegyeket is csak halványan érzékeltem. A Hokage-arcok viszont még tisztán kivehetők voltak.  
Naruto… Minden álma az volt, hogy Hokage lehessen. Ez az álom azonban összetört – a lelkemmel együtt. Felelőtlen… Idióta… Usuratonkachi…

A könnyeim utat törtek maguknak és immár szabadon folytak le az arcomon, már nem is próbálkoztam a megsemmisítésükkel. Ugyan minek? Senki sincs itt, de ha lenne is, magasról tennék rá. Egyesek biztosan vigasztalnának, vagy aggódást színlelve férkőznének a közelembe, páran talán még át is éreznék a fájdalmam, de még akkor is magányos lennék.  
Basszus, a dobe… nincs többé! Hogy is érdekelne bármi más, mikor meghalt, pedig… Pedig miatta éltem. Ő motivált, hogy jobb és jobb legyek, hogy ne adjam fel, hisz nekem is van egy álmom, és bebizonyította, hogy az élet igenis szép. És hittem neki. Hittem, mert ő maga volt az, aki csillagként ragyogta be életem fekete felhőkbe burkolózott egét. A legjobb barátom volt, már-már fogadott testvérem… Vagy akár több is annál.

Ismét előreléptem párat, s a tető legszélén megálltam. Lenéztem az alattam elterülő utcára, ahol furcsamód most egy lélek sem tartózkodott. Hát persze, már el is kezdett esni az eső. Észre sem vettem, hogy könnyeimen kívül más is végigfolyik az arcomon.  
Egy utolsó, nagy levegőt véve beszívtam az evilági illatokat, majd előredőlve a mélybe zuhantam. Dobe, te biztosan a mennyországba kerültél. Remélem, lesz olyan szerencsém, hogy találkozunk.  
Becsapódás. Fájdalom. Aztán megszűnik minden gyötrelem.  
Sötétség…

oOoOo

Ragyogó, fehér fény közeledett felém. Bizsergő érzés töltött el, de fogalmam sem volt, miért. Hiszen meghaltam! Akkor mégis hogyan…? A fény hatalmasra nőtt, s mikor elért engem, egy alak bontakozott ki belőle. Szőke haj, kék szemek, halvány mosoly… A szemeim tágra nyíltam döbbenetemben, és sietősen feltápászkodtam a földről, jobban mondva arról a szilárd felületről, ahol eddig feküdtem.  
- N-Naruto? – Még mindig nem találtam a szavakat. Ez a mennyei káprázat szinte teljesen megnémított.  
- Miért csináltad ezt, teme? – kérdezte szemrehányóan a szőke.  
Összeszedtem magam, visszanyeltem a belőlem ismét kikívánkozó könnyeim, és már én is mosollyal válaszoltam.  
- Mert hiányoztál, te idióta!  
Naruto erre csak felém lépett, majd szorosan átölelt.  
- Te is nekem – suttogta a fülembe.  
Úgy éreztem, a belőle áradó fényesség kitölti a bensőmet és összeforrasztja széttört lelkem. Viszonoztam ölelését, és talán ebben a pillanatban sikerült megnyugvásra találnom. Nem tudom, mi történt itt és hova kerültem, de visszakaptam, akit szeretek. Együtt vagyunk. És csak ez számít.


End file.
